1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque distributing structure, particularly to an auto-locking torque distributing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one of the wheels on the same axle slips, for instance on icy roads, more torque is sent to the wheel that spins uselessly. If that slipping wheel completely loses its traction, all powers are sent to that wheel and a forward momentum is inevitably lost. From a performance standpoint, when a vehicle is cornering or turning and the wheel on the inside of the turn lifts off and begins to slip under the power, a large amount of the power imparted to the slipping wheel causes the wheel to spin more without gripping. Even though the wheel on the outside of the turn which is on the ground requires more traction, the outside wheel does not receive so many powers since most powers are wasted on the spinning inside wheel. Accordingly, a kind of torque distributing mechanism, such as limited slip differentials (LSDs), comes in new designs with mechanical configurations, like a hydraulic or an electronic mechanism, and supplies the power to the wheels that grip instead of the wheels that slip. A conventional Taiwan Utility Model No. M404139 owned by the subject applicants is a limited slip differential which includes a main plate cooperating with a transmission device and two meshing differential gears. The main plate forms two communicating rooms for receiving the differential gears, and the differential gears are engaged with the transmission device which connects vehicle axles, whereby the transmission device drives the rotations of the differential gears. However, in practical, when one wheel slips and spins faster than the other one, the fluid (e.g. engine or machine oil) between the differential gears would be easily drained out of the through-holes, which causes the insufficient fluid capacity in the product and fails to distribute the torque to the two axles evenly. The limited slip effect is restricted.
Due to the insufficient limited effect of the convention design, the inventors submit the subject invention under consideration in light of their abundant research experiences.